Ranking Nominations
}} The is a twist on the usual process of Nominations and on the Face to Face Nominations that appeared in Pinoy Big Brother 7. This special type of Nominations requires the housemates to rank themselves from the most deserving to win to the least deserving housemate to win. History The twist first appeared during the Civilian Chapter of Pinoy Big Brother 7. On Week 25, the Adult Housemates were given their own ranking board and they must arrange the remaining six housemates on a scale of 1 to 6, with 1 being the most deserving and 6 being the least deserving. They were to give their final decision to Big Brother first before announcing it in front of all housemates. Big Brother gave it to the Adult Housemates to challenge them about one's self-trust and self-confidence to win. The housemates had a hard time to rank themselves and their fellow housemates as to who among them deserved and the one who least deserved to win. Some ranked based on strategic capabilities of the others while others ranked based on their personal perspective. After confirming to Big Brother their rankings, they were gathered into the Pool Area to announce their rankings in front of their fellow housemates and to explain the reason behind those rankings. Unbeknownst to the housemates, this isn't just a nomination process for eviction, but a nomination process for who among them will be competing for the Big Jump Competition. Originally, the housemates who get the most number of lowest ranks will be eliminated from competing in the Big Jump Competition. But Big Brother was surprised that only 2 of the housemates ranked themselves as the most deserving to win. Big Brother became disappointed to the four housemates who didn't rank themselves to be the most deserving to win, so as a result, only the two housemates who ranked themselves 1st were the only housemates who would compete for the Big Jump. Big Brother also made the four housemates surrender their Lucky Jackets as a punishment, leaving them all upset and worried. They were also ignored by Big Brother as if they didn't exist. On the following day, the confession room was opened to any of the four housemates who wanted to talk to Big Brother. They later chose to talk to him about what happened. After the reprimands, Big Brother then asked the two housemates Tanner Mata and Aura Azarcon if those four deserve to have a second chance and they answered yes. The four housemates were obliged to win their 7th Lucky Task as a challenge for them. If they pass their last Lucky Task, they will compete for the eligibility to compete for the Big Jump. Wil Dasovich won, making him among the housemates who will compete for the Big Jump. Trivia *Many viewers praised the two housemates for believing in themselves while some viewers criticized Big Brother for being a bit to harsh to the other four. Category:Twists Category:Gameplay Category:Pinoy Big Brother 7